That Night
by RandomRandoms14
Summary: What is going on through everyone's minds at the end of the shocking season 2 finale? And what happens after? Find out what happens when Spencer tells Toby about A and the girls tell their boyfriends and families. Also see Toby and Spencer face trouble like Wren, he parents,and more. Spoby! With some Haleb and Ezria!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This could be a one shot but if you like it I might continue! (:**

**Title: That Night**

**Summary: What is going on through everyone's minds at the end of the shocking season 2 finale? We know Hanna is upset about Mona, Spencer and Aria are happy about their relationships, and Emily is missing Maya, but were they thinking about on the walk to Emily's? And what happens after the news hits the Girls?**

**Couples: Spencer/Toby, Hanna/Caleb, Aria/Ezra and kinda Emily/Maya**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Pretty Little Liars, only in my dreams ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Caleb's POV:<span> It's been almost an hour since I last saw Hanna and I can't find her anywhere. I've tried calling her about a million times but she hasn't answered. _Where the hell is she?_ Where ever she went must've been important to just leave me here. I guess I should drive to her house and check if she's there.

Hanna's POV: I was walking with the girl's back to Emily's house. _Gosh, _I still couldn't believe Mona is A. I really thought she was my friend. _I trusted her. _She has been the one stalking and tormenting me and my friends for months. In all that time she's managed to tear apart Aria's family, hurt Emily, emotionally and physically, and pull apart Toby and Spencer. I mean, not to mention, she hit me with a freaking car! I sighed, turning to my four friends, _real _friends. Atleast I know I can count on them. And I still have Caleb. Caleb…. the thought of him makes me smile. How he showed up and surprised me at the masquerade. Wait….. I totally left him there alone! I was about to tell this to the girls when sirens disturbed my thoughts. I looked ahead, they were coming from Emily's house. The four of us exchanged glances. Her house was surrounded in police cars and ambulances. Emily took off into a sprint and ran to her mother as we followed. I didn't know what was going to happen, just that this night was going to get a hell of a lot worse.

Aria's POV: Wow. We finally know who A is. Mona, now all I want to know was how she did it. How she figured out about me and Ezra, about my dad and Meredith, and more of my friends and my secrets. Anyway, I shouldn't stress about too much tonight, we've all had enough drama for the rest of our lives. I think we all deserve a good night's sleep. I mean now we can, A, er, Mona can't bother us anymore, right? And me and Ezra are still good. I'm still so touched he came here tonight, despite everything we've been through with my parents and his job and all. And he even came back, in public! I'm just glad to know everything is fine for us and that- wait, what is that? Screaming? No, it's sirens. There were police and medics surrounding Emily's house. The girls and I exchanged fast glances before Emily ran to her waiting mother_. And just when I thought things were about to get better._

Spencer's POV: A. Is. Gone. I can finally breath again. But to think all this time it was actually Mona. And to think I thought she was really a nice person. Damn, she is a good actress. I can't believe I even complemented her on how she was such a good friend to Hanna. _Yeah, hitting Hanna with a car makes you a true friend. _But what I can't get out of my mind was what she said in the car while we were driving to Look out Point. She wanted me to join the A _team. _Team? So does that mean there are multiple As or something? Geez, I thought finding A would make things less complicated! There was only one good thing that came out of this night. One thing that is actually making me smile after tonight. One thing. One _person. _Toby. Wow, he was the one who actually got Dr. Sullivan to come back. This whole time I thought he hated me while I was scared of him never forgiving me, her was lying to help me. _Pretending not to love you was the hardest thing I've ever done. _His words echo in my head. Even though I hated him for it at the time, it is probably the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. It makes me feel beyond guilty for that night with Wren. I could never be with Wren. Even though is cute and British, he's no Toby. Toby's always my safe place to land. I could go on about Toby all night, but loud sirens interrupt me. They were coming from Emily's house. I look at my friends. We take off running, following Emily. This could not be good.

Emily's POV: I was walking quietly back to my house with my friends. Truth was I really wasn't up for talking. I mean I am beyond glad we finally found A and stopped her, but I still have Maya in my mind. I look over at my three best friends. I was happy for them, each of them has an amazing guys who cares and loves them so much. I had that with Maya but she was still missing. Well she wasn't really missing, she just ran away. She has to be ok since I have talked to her. I sighed. After everything that has happened to us, this is probably when I need Maya the most. I sweat I felt some tears threatening to fall, but I held them back. That was until I notices the dozens of polices cars surrounding my house. I didn't hesitate, I bolted straight to my mom and my friends followed close behind. _Oh, no. _My mom came up to me and said slowly and softly.

"They found a body. They think it's Maya's"

That's all it took for me to break down, and even more when I saw a cart being pulled out with a black bag covering a body. Tears covered my face and I didn't bother to stop them. My friends held me as I sobbed. Why? Why did this have to happen to me? To her? Everyone I have ever cared about has gotten hurt. Why, it isn't fair! Alison, now Maya! I've lost both of them! It isn't fair.

Toby's POV: I was on my way back to the house after making a few stops along the way. I was beyond happy. Me and Spencer were back together which is all I really ever wanted coming back here. Nothing could possibly ruin my mood. That was until I pulled into my street. Cop cars and ambulances covered the street that I couldn't drive through. I parked my truck on the edge of the street and hopped out. I need to know what was going on.

Caleb's POV: Hanna wasn't at her house. Her mom told me to check Emily's so that's where I headed. But when I turned onto her street, I couldn't drive past. Ambulances flooded the street making it impossible to drive through. I hopped out of my car and noticed Toby across the street staring at the crime scene with a nervous look on his face. He noticed me and walked over. I think we were both thinking the same thing, _please don't let it be one of the girls. _

Toby's POV: I walked over to where Caleb, Hanna's boyfriend, was standing. His face was pale white, probably mimicking mine. We didn't say anything but we both continued to walk up the street. As we go closer we noticed it was Emily's house where everything happened. We both looked at each other and then ran closer. All I could think about was whether the girls were ok. I don't know what I'd do If I lost Spencer. I scanned the crowd of people, but my breath hitched when I noticed four girls huddled together on the street. It was Hanna, Aria, Emily and Spencer. They were safe, but definitely not ok. Aria, Hanna, and Spencer were crying a lot but Emily was balling. Caleb and I ran over to them, bending down to their level. Hanna, Aria, and Spencer looked up at us while Emily cried into Spencer's shoulder. Tears flooded down each of the girls faces, which broke my heart. I looked at Caleb, and he looked just as worried and sad as I felt. I looked from Emily then to Spencer and she stared back at me with sad eyes.

"Spence, what happened?" I asked softly.

Spencer sighed and glanced down at Emily before looking back to me. She hesitated before saying.

"They think they found Maya's body."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I guess it could be read as a one shot but if you guys want, I would continue the story! If I do it will be mostly SpencerToby even though this chapter didn't have much of it, but it would also include some Hanna/Caleb and Aria/Ezra. I don't know where I'll go with the Maya thing, but don't forget to leave suggestions in reviews and let me know if I should continue! Thanks! XxxMelody**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! All of them made me smile! So because so many of you liked it I will be continuing. This will be a mainly Spoby centered story, but I know a lot of you, including me love Ezria and Haleb so I will include some of them in it too. And let's not forget, I have yet to determine the fate of Maya, which will affect whether or not I put in Emily/Maya. Okay enough of me going on and on, let's get to the story! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars, if I did we wouldn't have to wait for freaking June 5****th**** for the new season! (:**

* * *

><p><em>Previously… (Toby's POV)<em>

_"Spence, what happened?" I asked softly._

_Spencer sighed and glanced down at Emily before looking back to me. She hesitated before saying._

_"They think they found Maya's body."_

Spencer's POV: After I told Toby and Caleb what happened Emily started to sob harder, which made me start crying again. I held Emily tighter as well as Aria and Hanna. This night turned out horrible. Emily is broken and the girls and I hate seeing her like this and to make things worse, there is another killer on the loose. But for all I know it could be to the one who killed Ali too. I mean, it isn't for sure Garrett killed Alison, is it?

This scared me. I thought it was over, but clearly it's not. It will never be over. I looked back at Toby and he was looking at Emily with sympathy. There was nothing he or I or any of us could do to make Emily feel better. Nothing. Toby caught me looking at him and opened his arms.

"Come here," he said softly.

I collapsed into him and cried into his chest. What did we ever do to deserve this? I know that none of us are exactly saints but really? Ali, now Maya! I can't imagine what Emily is thinking about right now. She has lost two people she's loved. I loved Ali too, but not like Emily. I'm just grateful I have Toby now. The last few months without him were horrible. And I still am angry with myself for the night with Wren. But I can't think about that now, whatever the two of us is over. Forever. All that matters is me and Toby. So I let him comfort me and I held him closer. I wasn't ever letting him go again.

Aria's POV: Poor Emily. She is really going through hell right now. She's lost so much, and has been through so much. More than any of us. I looked over at Spencer and Toby and then over to Hanna and Caleb. They were all comforting each other. I sighed. I know if Ezra were here he would do the same, and I've already accepted that he can't be here. Not now.

Then I looked back down at Emily. She has calmed, but only a little. I think it's because she's tired. We've all experienced so muck trauma today. I heard footsteps coming towards us so I look up. Emily's mom was walking over slowly.

"I think you girls should come inside," she says, "it's been a long day and you all need rest."

I nod looking down at Emily. She wipes her eyes and I help her stand up.

"You okay?" I ask.

She sighs, "No, but hopefully someday I will be."

It's not fair, none of it is. But now I've learned, nothing will ever be fair for us.

Hanna's POV: I stood up and turned to Caleb. I sighed and leaned in to hug him. He kissed the top of my head. When we pulled apart he looked me in the eyes.

"Are you going to be okay, tonight?" he asks."

I nod and give him a small smile. "Yeah, I think so." I lean forward and kiss him. I am so thankful to have him. I really am going to need someone after tonight, especially after the Mona thing.

"Call me if you need anything."

"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow, Caleb."

"Good, because you owe me an explanation."

I looked at him curiously, clearly confused.

"Remember? You left me at the masquerade."

"Ohhh. Sorry, blonde moment. Um yeah, we'll talk tomorrow."

Because it'll probably take a looooong time to explain all of this.

Spencer's POV: After we stood up, I hugged Toby for what felt like eternity. I really didn't want to say goodbye. Not now. Not today, of all days. Not when I just got him back. Finally he pulled away and looks at me. He takes me hands into his and kisses my cheek.

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow, I promise." He tells me.

I nod. "Okay."

"And if you need anything, anything at all, you call me. Okay?"

I smile. "Of course." I lean up to kiss up him. I pull away and lean my head against his.

"I love you Toby."

"I love you too, Spencer."

I smiled sadly as we part and start walking up to Emily's house with the other girls. I think I speak for all of us when I say we won't be getting much sleep tonight.

_The Next Morning…_

* * *

><p><span>Spencer's POV<span>: I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I look around and take in my surrounding. That's when all the events of last night start flooding back to me. Finding out that Mona is A, Maya's body, possibly, being found, and the one thing that actually manages to bring a smile to my face after all of this. Toby. I wish I could have stayed with him last night. Even though I am glad to be with the girls, I didn't get much sleep last night and Toby has always been my safe place to land.

Speaking of the girls, I scan the room and look over at them, still sound asleep. I look over at Emily. In her sleep she looks so calm and content. A sad smile grows on my face. I wish I could do something to help her.

"Hey Spence," someone whispers. I look over and notice Aria who starts to sit up, rubbing her eyes in the process.

I yawn as I say, "Hey."

"How long have you been up?" she asks.

"Not long, a few minutes I guess."

She nods and glances to the side. We both look at the sleeping Emily and Hanna.

Just as I'm about to say something, we hear someone yell from downstairs.

"Girls, can you come down here for a minute?" It wasn't Emily's mom.

We exchange glances.

"Was that…?" Aria starts.

"Yup, that would be my dad." I say.

"Please, it's really important." Someone else says.

"And that would be my dad." Aria says standing up and I follow.

Hanna starts to stir.

"Han, get up. We have to go downstairs." I whisper.

She blinks as her eyes adjust to the light. She groans. "Whyyyy?"

"Come on, I think all of our parents are here." Aria says.

Hanna sits up. "What?"

"Yeah so we have to go downstairs now." I say.

"What about Emily?" she asks glancing down at her.

"Let her sleep," I say. "She needs it. The three of us will go down."

* * *

><p>The three of us walked downstairs to find my parents, Aria's parents, and Hanna and Emily's moms. <em>Wow. Déjà Vu. <em>

"What is going on?" Ms. Marin speaks up. "We were just watching the news and we saw that Mona was arrested and put in a mental hospital."

The three of us look and each other.

"Yes, do you care to explain what happened?" Mrs. Hastings questions.

"You know, I don't think this is a good time to explain everything." I say.

"Yeah, I think we should wait until Emily feels a little better. She should be here when we tell you everything." Aria adds.

"So what do you want us to do?" Mrs. Montgomery asks.

"Well, I think we should have a dinner one night, so we can all sit down and explain what has been happening." I tell everyone.

"What exactly does that mean?" Mrs. Fields asks.

"Well, you may have all noticed that we've been kind of acting strange lately. So tomorrow night, you all will find out why." Hanna says.

Hanna's POV: After we all made plans to have dinner at the Aria's house tomorrow (Sunday) night, Aria, Spencer, and I left with our parents. We all seemed to agree we needed time to cool off.

"Mom?" I ask as we drive back to our house. She hasn't said anything since we left Emily's.

"Does this mean we'll find out everything that has been going on? With the police report and this mysterious A?" she questions me.

I shift uncomfortably in the passenger seat. "Yeah, mom. That's exactly what this is all about."

When we got home, I went straight to my room to change. The girls and I had borrowed t-shirts and sweats last night from Emily to sleep in. I checked my phone and I had 1 missed call and 2 texts both from Caleb. I read them and they both said _When can we talk? _I replied and said _Now. Come over in 10 mins. _He replied almost instantly and almost on the dot he arrive ten minutes later. I greeted him at the door with a kiss and led him to the couch in the living room. My mom was at work for the day until dinner so we were alone.

"You have to promise you won't freak out. That you won't interrupt me or say anything until I am done talking."

"Hanna, what exactly happened last night. You're scaring me." He says slowly.

"Just promise me." I almost yell.

He hesitates than sighs. "I promise."

"Okay, good." I take a deep breath. I was about to tell Caleb about A.

Spencer's POV: The car ride home was extremely awkward. No one said anything. When we got home Melissa almost immediately greeted us in the kitchen.

"Okay, what happened last night?" She asks.

I sigh. "They think Maya's body was found at Emily's last night."

"_Think?_"

"Well they don't know who it is for sure yet. But we should know soon."

She nods, then goes back to reading a magazine. My parents have already disappeared somewhere.

"So, have you heard anything about Garrett?" I ask, cautiously.

She looks up slowly. "No. Just that his court date is being decided."

I nod. "You know I wasn't the one who turned him in right?"

She sighs. "Yeah I know."

I didn't know what to say, so I left and walked up to my room. When I got in there I plopped down on my bed and took out my phone. It was almost noon and I already missed 2 calls from Toby. I decided to get dressed and then call him back. I got changed but before I could call him, my phone rang. I grabbed it off my night stand and smiled at the caller ID.

"Hey, Toby." I say as I answer.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asks sweetly which makes me smile.

"I'm okay. I'm back at home now," I pause. "Do you think you can come over? There's something I really want to tell you."

"Of course, I'll be there soon."

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too, Spence."

After we hung up, I sat on my bed and ran my hands through my hair. I knew a very long conversation was ahead, but I wasn't sure how much he knew about it already. I mean he was the one who got Dr. Sullivan back. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the doors bell. I raced downstairs to get it before someone else did. I answered the door to find none other than Toby. I grabbed his hands and led him upstairs. We sat opposite from each other on my bed. I sighed not knowing where to start.

"How much did Dr. Sullivan tell you?" I figured it'd be easier to find out what he already knew first.

"Um, not a lot. All I know is that you four were being threatened and Dr. Sullivan got in the middle of it. I originally called her because I need someone to talk to, then we started talking about you. So I asked her why she left, and she said you and the girls were in trouble and when she found out who was causing it she got threatened. I convinced her to come back to help you, and that's also why I came back."

I nodded taking in what he just said. So it makes a lot more sense now. "Okay."

"So why exactly are you all in trouble? What happened?" he questions.

I sigh and look down. I was nervous and even though I know no one can hurt us, it still feels bad to be telling him this. I mean, I made a promise to the girls. But I am pretty sure Hanna is having this conversation with Caleb right now. I take a deep breath before looking back up at him. He was searching my eyes for signs of lying. He probably thought I was going to lie to him again. "Toby, I swear I'm going to tell you the truth this time. I promise. But you have to listen and hopefully you'll understand why couldn't tell you and be with you before."

He nods slowly, confusions on his face. "Okay."

So I decide to start where it all began.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wow! That was long than I thought it would be! Okay review, tell me suggestions, tell me what you liked or disliked! Please don't be rude, I do like constructive criticism but now when it's to hateful (: Also tell me if I made any mistakes. My brain is going miles a minute and I'm typing really slow and its really late now so I'm pretty sure I made a mistake somewhere in there!<strong>

**Okay in the next chapter, you will see the whole conversation with Toby and Spencer. And also keep this in mind, she will have to tell him about her first A message which had to do when she was with a certain doctor ;) Also Toby will find out exactly what Spencer went through the previous night with Mona. How do you think he'll react about her being physically and emotionally hurt? Also I'll have more of Emily's POV in Chapter 3 or 4. Okay don't forget to review and I'm open to ideas! Alright goodnight or good morning or good after noon or whenever you are reading this (: xxxMelody**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay here is Chapter 3. It is going to focus on mainly just Spencer and Toby's conversation when she is telling him about everything! I hope you enjoy! Warning: Major Spobyness ahead!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Pretty Little Liars**

* * *

><p><span>Spencer's POV<span>: I was scared. I had no idea how Toby was going to react. But I couldn't change my mind now. I am telling and there's no going back.

"It started a year after Ali went missing. I got an email one night from an unknown person and the message was signed by someone calling them self A. I thought it had to have been Ali, because the email said things only she knew." I told him.

"What did the email say?" he asked, curiously.

I looked at him. I told him I'd tell him everything. I promised him.

"It said 'Poor Spencer. Always wants Melissa's boyfriends. But remember, if you kiss I tell. –A." I closed my eyes, wondering how he would react to this. I know he knows I have had a history with Wren, but not all the details and he never knew about my kiss with Ian a long time ago.

After a while Toby replied. "So, that was when you were … with Wren?" I nod "Then who was the first guy Melissa dated that you…?"

"Umm…. Ian." I said, hesitantly looking up at him. His eyes were sad and a little hurt. I took his hand and leaned up to kiss him.

"Hey, that was a long time ago. I'm completely yours now." I reassure him and he nods.

"So, when Alison's body was found I knew it couldn't have been her, and I found out at her funeral that Aria, Hanna, and Emily were getting messages too from A. Later, after the service all four of us got a text from A, it said 'I'm still here bitches, and I know everything –A.' It scared us and we still had no idea who was sending them. After that we continued to get texts that said secrets no one knew. They threatened to tell them if we didn't do what they asked. A has also tried to hurt us. A was the one who hit Hanna with the car and cause Emily to go into the hospital." I take a deep breath. "Do you remember that day in the motel a few months ago?"

"How could I forget?" he says with a chuckle and I smile a bit.

"Well that person who left a message in the bag, the one that said 'you're getting colder'."

"Yeah, I remember that. It was signed from A too. But you told me you didn't know who that was."

"I said that because I couldn't get you involved and also because I really didn't know who A was. Anyway, we continuously got messages from A. I was able to deal with them until they started involving you." I continue.

"Me?"

"Yeah. Remember when your breaks were loose? That was A. Later that day, the girls and I received a box full of these dolls that said things when we pulled the strings. We each had one and each had a task we had to do or A would hurt Dr. Sullivan. A had kidnapped her after Emily told her about A and she discovered who she was. My doll told me…" by this time I was beginning to cry. I hated talking about this and I have no idea how I was going to make it through dinner tomorrow with the parents. Toby wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him.

"Shh, it's okay. You're fine, I'm here." He soothed.

"Mine told me I had to keep you safe. And the only way I could do that was to break up with you. When I saw you at the police station that day, all I wanted to do was run to you, but if I looked back it would break me and I needed you away from me. Then when I let myself get close to you again, A hurt you. They were the reason you ended up in the hospital that time. It was all my fault though."

"Spencer, don't say that." He says softly, trying to calm me.

"But it's true! You would have never been hurt if I just stayed away. So I did the only thing I could think of to get you away from me." I sniff, taking a deep breath. "I got Emily to tell you I was back together with Wren."

Toby pulled me away from him. "You told her to lie to me about that?" Toby asks.

"Yeah, it was the only way to keep you safe. But I didn't think you'd leave entirely and that broke me."

"So wait, you never got back together with Wren?"I shook my head. "Then why did he say he kissed you?"

I sighed, "He found me crying after I left you in the truck when I broke off with you. He took me home and kissed me then. But I didn't kiss back, I felt nothing. Nothing compared to when I'm with you." I tell him honestly.

"So this whole time, you were never really with him?" he asks.

_Crap. _"Ummm, well not exactly."

He sits back abruptly, "What do you mean not exactly?"

"Well, there was this one night, I was stressed out, angry, frustrated. My friends were convinced Melissa was A and I was having major family…. Problems and he just happened to be there when that all happened."

"So what happened between you two?" he questions, staring at his feet.

I bite my lip, I hate hurting him like this, but I promised him the truth.

"He took me home to his apartment and I think I ended up kissing him."

"You_ think_?"

"Yell well I may have been a teensy bit drunk." He still doesn't look happy. "That's all that happened. I kissed him and I fell asleep on his couch. And I thank god every night that he didn't let it go farther than that. It wouldn't have been fair to me if I let it go to far. Because I know I belong to you, not him." He still stares at the floor. "Toby please look at me. I love you, not him. You have to believe me, it was a mistake and I'm not proud of that."

His head slowly turns and his eyes find mine.

"Okay, just finish the story about A." he says. I nod

"Of course," I begin to think of where I left off. "So while you were…. Away, the girls and I started getting closer to figuring out who A was, and at the same time Mona started getting texts." I roll my eyes as I say this. "We got closer and closer until finally the night of the Junior Masquerade Gala. That morning we got and invitation to it with a message from A that said 'be there when the clock strikes midnight'. It's a really long story, but while talking to Mona at the Gala, I had an epiphany of where A had their 'lair'. Mona drove me to an old motel we found out Ali had stayed at once and got the key to room two, where their contained hundreds if not thousands of photos of Ali and the girls and I. Magazine articles, picture of the all of us with different people, pictures of me and you even. It was bizarre. Mona left for a second to get something from the car. While she was gone I found some things that practically screamed who A was."

"Who was it?" Toby asked, who was listening very carefully.

"It was Mona." I told him and his eyes widened for a brief second, "Yeah, she lied about a lot. That girl is one hell of an actress. I turned around and found her standing there in a black hoodie, and the next thing I know she was hitting me and I passed out. All I remember next was waking up in the passenger side of her car. Mona told me I had to either join the A team or disappear. I called the girls using a video call so they could see who I was with. I felt horrible for Hanna, she was supposed to be her best friend. I gave them hints about where we were going. While we were driving I pulled an emergency brake and jumped out of the car. Mona ran out after me, and at the same time, Hanna, Aria and Emily drove up in her car. Hanna could have hit her but she stopped. That's when Mona attacked me and pushed me up against a tree near the end of a cliff. She wanted me dead." Tears were streaming down my face down and Toby looked at me hurt. He didn't like to hear about me being in this situation. "So I tried pulling her off of me, and she slipped, almost falling off the cliff herself. I held onto her because I wasn't going to let her fall. But my grip on her slipped and she fell. The girls rushed over to me and pulled me back so I wouldn't fall over with her. I was scared, Mona could have been dead. Police and Ambulances started showing up and so did Dr. Sullivan. She explained why she had to stay away and comforted us until they found Mona. She was alive, so the five of us, the girls, Dr. Sullivan and I, went to see Mona. Dr. Sullivan explained why she was like this. When we walked out Dr. Sullivan explained why she came back and that's when I saw you." I smiled at him, the first time in a while today. "And you know everything that's happened since.

He takes and deep breath and pulls me into him again. "It kills me to know you went through all of that last night, with Mona hurting you like that, and I couldn't be there to protect you."

"Hey, you did what you had to and I'm grateful for it. Even if you had to pretend not to love me." I smile playfully at him and he grins back. I kiss him and am so unbelievably happy that he is back and I don't have to hide anything from him anymore.

"I love you so much." I tell him after we pull away.

He smiles down at me and says, "I wanted to say that first."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope this chapter wasn't to boring for you. I know its all things you pretty much already know. But hopefully I did a good job of explaining it all and that Toby's reactions were good. I will definitely have more happy Spoby really soon! I just thought the way I ended this chapter was good, and I could've gone on but I liked ending it here (: I probably wouldn't have been able to stop if I kept going. Any way! Let me know what you think and feel free to leave any ideas or suggestions! No hating, but I do welcome constructive criticism, If you don't like the story, than don't read it (: alright that's it! See you soon~<strong>

**xxxMelody**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Chapter 4! SOOOOO SORRY for taking forever but I am back! This Chapter will be a little bit about Caleb's reaction and some of Emily's POV. I will probably suck at trying to portray how Emily feels so hopefully it turns out okay. Even though this is a Spoby story, after what happened in the finale I feel like I should include Emily. We can't just disregard her and Maya. Also in this chapter I will of course have some Spoby! Alright. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Hanna's POV<span>: I just finished telling Caleb everything. Everything about me, the girls, A, er, Mona. And he hasn't said a word. It's making me nervous. Come on! Just say something already! Anything, geez!

"Caleb?" I say softly, "Are you ok?"

He nods. "I just hate to think you went through all of that.

I sigh sadly and lean in to hug him.

"You know I never liked Mona," he says into my hair.

I sigh again. He was right, but I wasn't happy about it. After we pulled away he cups my face with his hand.

"Are you okay?" he asks as he wipes away a tear from my face. I hadn't even noticed I was crying.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You understand why I couldn't tell you or let you get too involved right?"

"Yeah, I know. But I still wish you told me anyway. I want to be there for you, no matter what the cost."

I smile sadly. How did I get so lucky?

Emily's POV: I woke up this morning and almost instantly felt terrible again. All the events from yesterday came flooding back to me. Mona being A, her attacking Spencer, then ending up in a mental hospital, and…. Maya. No! Emily, you cannot let yourself think about that. Not now. But it was too late. Tears were already spilling over. I looked around. Spencer, Aria, and Hanna were nowhere to be found. But I look up instantly when I hear someone approach my door. It was my mom. She had a sad, sympathetic expression on her face when she noticed me crying. She walked over and sat beside me and held me in her arms. I know my mom still was new to everything and still getting used to me and Maya, but I just let her hold me while I cried.

Aria's POV: I was sitting alone in my room, think about everything. How A was actually Mona and how it was starting to make sense, but still had no idea how she did it all. How the girls and I would actually explain everything to our parents tomorrow night and how they would take it. How on Earth Emily was dealing with Maya and everything else that has been going on. Also, I was thinking about Ezra. He left this morning to stay with his parents. He called me and told me this. But, he promised he'd be back. But the problem was he didn't know when. But he also said he wasn't giving up on us. Hopefully when he does get back, everything will work itself out and we can finally have a normal relationship. I mean we'll still have the obstacle that is my parents. But now the A's not a problem, that's one war won right? It's just, how will I tell Ezra about A?

Spencer's POV: After explaining everything to him, things got a little less sad and awkward. But he asked a lot of questions though, as expected. Mainly about A, and why Mona did what she did. I explained it was because of Ali originally, but also because we stole Hanna from her.

"But isn't, or wasn't Hanna still her friend?" he asked.

"Well yeah, but apparently not a good one since she was always with us." I say

"Wait, wasn't A the reason that brought the four of you closer again?" he questions and I nod. "So basically it was really Mona's fault that you all became friends again. So really Mona should blame herself.

"Yeah, that's true. You're right! That was the hole in her plan!" I smile to myself for having such a smart boyfriend. And then I smiled even wider when I realize, yup, Toby's my boyfriend again. All mine.

"So um, Wren? You have absolutely no feelings for him right?" he asks slowly, without looking at me.

I give him a weird look. "No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Well with everything that's happened between you two in the past, and by what you told happened while I was gone, it's only fair to ask."

"I have no feelings for Wren what so ever. I may have at one point in the past. But then I met you and those feelings completely vanished. And that one night while you were gone? One word: Mistake. And I was drunk! I had no idea what I was doing. Toby I love you and nothing and no one will change how I feel about you."

He smiles. "Good, because I am completely in love with you Spencer Hastings." He says before leaning in to kiss me. I respond almost immediately, wrapping my hands around his neck, while his hands snake around my waist. But before I could do anything else, he pulls away. I pout and he only laughs at me.

"I should go. And soon before your parents see the truck in the driveway." He says.

I sigh, because it's true. And plus it's getting late.

"Okay, but call me later?" I ask.

"Of course," he kissed my head and gets up to leave. I watch him walk out of my room lustfully. He turned back once and smiles before walking out of my room completely. I have fallen hard for this boy and am just thankful he is there to catch me.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Night <strong>(Still Spencer's POV)

I was sitting on the couch, silently reading when I heard the door being opened by the kitchen. I looked up and saw Melissa, now locking the door after she came in.

"Hey," I greeted, "where have you been all day? I haven't seen you since I got home."

She sat her bag down on the island, "I was at a doctor's appointment. My due dates only less than a month away."

"Oh yeah," with all the A drama, I have completely lost track of Melissa's pregnancy. Melissa crossed over from the kitchen and sat down next to me on the couch. "Everything okay with the baby?"

"Yeah, everything is normal," she responds with a small smile. I returned one as well. It wasn't much, but it's been a while since me and Melissa actually had a civil, non-drama, conversation.

"So, will you be at the dinner at the Montgomery's tomorrow?" I ask.

She nodded, "Of course. Mom and dad aren't the only ones curious about what's been going on with you guys lately,"

I nod. But she practically knew almost everything already. I mean, she knew about the video we had right?

"So um, as I was leaving for the doctor's, I noticed Toby's truck out front. Are you two together again?" she asks.

I nod slowly, staring down at the book now closed on my lap. I look back up at her. "Are you planning on telling mom and dad are you?"

"No, but does it matter? I thought they were over that by now?"

"Well yeah for a while. But the last time dad saw Toby, he wasn't exactly offering his blessing." I say, remember the night in front of Jason's house when we saw my dad walking out. It all makes sense now, but my dad was still cruel to Toby.

"Well Spencer, after everything Toby isn't that bad of a guy and If he really makes you happy, I think you should be with him." Melissa says.

"Wow, thanks Melissa." It wasn't exactly mom and dad's approval but knowing Melissa approves of the relationship makes me happy. Even after everything that's happened between us, Melissa's opinion means a lot to me. "Now if only mom and dad were that understanding."

She nods, "Well they need to see that he makes you happy. And from what I've seen he really cares about you." She sighs standing up, "Well I'm going to head out to the barn and turn in for the night."

"Yeah," I say standing up, "Its getting pretty late, I'm going to head upstairs." I walk over and head up the stairs.

"Spence," I turn around and see Melissa standing by the back door.

"Mmhmm?"

"Wren was asking for you, at the hospital earlier," she says, gazing down at her feet, "he's worried about you, he's seen the news."

I look at her in disbelief. For one reason, her and Wren have been friendly around each other, not really friends _friends, _but they got a long. But would he really have to nerve to talk to her about _me? _And second, _Wren. _Yes, Toby and I are finally back together, but I hadn't really ended what was between me and Wren, whatever was between us. We weren't officially together but I didn't exactly say no. I told him I didn't regret what happened, and now he probably got the wrong idea. Crap, I'll have to confront him about everything, about me and Toby. And he's never liked Toby. _Great._

I finally remember Melissa is still waiting for me to reply. I nod to her. "Thanks for letting me know."

"Okay, good night." She says making her way out the door.

"Night." I call out after her and begin walking up the stairs again to my room. I groan flopping down on my bed. I'll have to go see Wren tomorrow before dinner. Explain to him nicely that what we had is over and that I was with Toby now.

_Yay. _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay! Its been a while I know, but I'll be updating regularly again from now on. I just didn't have inspiration once I finished writing Spoby's section of the chapter and thought I'd write Melissa in. In this story I want Melissa to be good. She won't have any relation to the 'A Team' because I just don't want to make her bad. And I needed some way to bring Wren back into the story. I mean who doesn't want drama, especially when it has to do with Wren and Toby. I mean I really just want someone to make a whole story one-shot about a Wren/Toby confrontation because I love it! I really hope in Season 3 we'll get one. And not just like the one from 2x23 where they had the convo in the hospital with Jenna. Like a real freaking argument because I just love good drama (: Okay enough of my rant,! Tell me what you think by reviewing! Thanks for reading!**

**xoxoxMelody**

**P.S Make sure to leave me suggestions or requests for the story so leave any ideas in reviews! I would love to hear your thoughts on what should come next, and what should happen with Wren in the next chapter! (:**

**So your HW**

**What should happen with Wren? You should hashtag that and tweet me your ideas on twitter if you want too, but ultimately just review**

**RandomRandoms14 #WhatShouldHappenWithWren**

**Hahah! Okay anyway let me know (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Thank you to all who read the story or alerted or reviewed! It means a lot! Also I should let you know reviews help me update faster. Its sounds cheesy, but its true! It motivated me (: Anyway lets start Chapter 5.**

* * *

><p><span>Spencer's POV<span>: It was Sunday. I woke up this morning and two thoughts immediately popped into my head.

Today was the dinner where we tell our parents about A.

Today was the day I tell Wren I'm completely over him.

Yeah, today's agenda wasn't looking so good. I had to be at Aria's by four. My parents were going to meet me there since they have a court date today. So from now until four I had the day to myself. But what to do? Nothing is what I ended up doing. I spent the day procrastinating, which is something I never do. I really didn't want to go talk to Wren. Not that is was because I really wasn't over him. Which I am. I am completely in love with Toby. But I had a feeling the conversation was going to be really awkward. So basically I kept coming up with other stupid things to do so I couldn't go to the hospital. Before I knew it, it was almost four. I sighed, knowing I better go now, right before the dinner. I head outside and walked down the driveway to my car. I was about to pull the front door open when another car pulled into my driveway. Hanna.

I walked over to her car as she rolled down her window.

"Hey," I greeted, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Aria's?"

"Well I knew your parents were going straight from work, and so is my mom so I thought we could carpool or something." Hanna explained.

I gave a small smile, "Sure." I made my way to the passenger and pulled it open. I sat down a buckled my seat belt. I slowly turned to Hanna. "Do you think it would be okay if we made one stop first?"

"Sure, where to?" Hanna began to turn the key to start the car.

"Rosewood Hospital." I said simply.

"Why do you want to go there?" she questioned.

I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say.

"Wait. Please tell me your not pregnant!" she almost shouted.

"Wha- God, Hanna no!" I was shocked, how could she think that?

"Okay good," she said letting out a sigh of relief, "then why do you need to go there?"

I took a breath before speaking. "To talk to Wren."

"Why?" she asked slowing, dragging out the word.

"I need to set him straight. Tell him I'm with Toby."

Hanna smiled. "Good, I always liked Toby better." She said as she pulled out of my driveway.

This made me laugh. "Really Han?"

"What? I do!" she trying to be serious, but laughing with me.

This is why I love Hanna. In any given situation, she had the ability to make you laugh and forget everything else.

The drive to hospital was calm it isn't that far away from my house but it still gave us time to talk.

"So how have you been?" I ask, "I mean, now that we know A is Mona, it must be pretty hard on you."

She sighs. I felt bad for bringing it up, but I had to admit I was curious.

"I'm okay. But I still don't believe that my best friend would do that to me." She says softly.

"Well, I guess its hard to tell who you can trust."

"Yeah I know," she says in a whisper.

"But hey, you know you can count on me, Em, and Aria right?"

She smiles slightly, "Of course."

We pulled into the hospital visitor parking lot. I hopped out the passenger door, promising Hanna it would only be 5 minutes, 10 tops.

Just as I was walking into the building my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out cringing out of habit but quickly reminded myself, A is gone. I opened the text, it was Toby. I smiled.

_Hey Beautiful. How are you feeling today?_

I smile and reply to the text.

_I'm feeling better._

Almost instantly I got another reply.

_I'm glad. At Montgomery's for dinner yet?_

_Nope, made a small stop along the way._

_Oh yeah, where are you?_

_Rosewood Hospital_

It took a while for him to reply, which was expected but his response was short.

_Why?_

_I'm talking to Wren. Telling him I'm not available. That I'm currently with an amazing guy right now._

_Oh yeah, and who would that be?_

_Just this incredible boy named Toby Cavanaugh .;)_

_Well he should know he is a very lucky guy._

I smiled.

_I love you Toby._

_I love you too, Spencer. Call me later tonight?_

_Of course. Goodbye._

I put my phone in my pocket, walking into the lobby with more confidence than before. I was glad I was telling Wren, because I wanted him to know. I wanted the whole world to know that I wasn't available and that I am in love with Toby Cavanaugh. I entered an elevator and pushed 3, the floor he's usually on. And lucky for me, I caught him in the hallway. I walked up to him.

"Hi," I said simply. He turned around to face me, a small forming on his face.

"Hello Spencer," he says, "How are you?"

"I'm okay." I say.

"Good, I was worried." He said. There was a silent pause before he spoke again. "I'm really glad came." He took a small step closer to me, causing me to take one step back. "I've missed you."

"Look Wren, there's something that-" Before I could finish he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"What were you saying?" his face was inches away from mine and his hand slipped around my waste.

"Wren, you need to know, I'm back with Toby. And I have no feeling for you." I told him and stepped away again.

"Spencer, he doesn't deserve you. You shouldn't be with that carpenter." He said softly, pulling be back into him. "You should be with someone who can take care of you, like me." And with that he kissed me.

At first I couldn't register what was happening. I was shocked. But as soon as I realized what was happening I pushed him away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shout stepping far away from him. "I'm with Toby and you have no right to kiss me!"

"Spencer-" he starts, taking another step closer.

"No! Stay away from me!" I pretty sure everyone around was staring, but I don't care. I had to get away from him. I ran down the hallway and into the elevator. I frantically pushed the button for the first floor. As soon as the elevator dinged and the doors opened, I ran into the lobby and back out the door into the parking lot. I bolted to Hanna's car and jumped in the passenger's seat.

"What took you so long? I was about to send a search party!" she questioned.

"Wren kissed me!" I blurted out.

"He what?" Hanna shrieked.

"After I told him about me and Toby, he told me I should be with him instead and then he kissed me!" I explained fast.

"That ass! He can't just do that!" she says angry.

"Yeah, well can we get out of here? I don't want to be anywhere near him.

"Yeah, yeah." She says, as she backs out of the parking space and starts back to Aria's house.

Throughout the ride over, Hanna muttered many comments about Wren and how big of a jerk he was. I partially listened. I just kept thinking about Toby. I was supposed to call him later.

Oh, God. What am I going to tell him?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well! That's a wrap on Chapter 5! So what'd you think? I really want to know how you thought of it. Was it good? Bad? Please, PLEASE review! I love reading them and seeing what you think! Also let me know what Toby's reaction should be! I already know how is going to find out. But how will he react. Let me know by review or tweeting me. My name is RandomRandoms14 on twitter in case you couldn't guess. Tweet me with:<strong>

**#TobysReaction**

**I think I'm going to come up with a hashtag for every chapter for you to tweet me with just cause its fun. You know what they say #YOLO. Ha! Kidding, but seriously let me know but you think in a review or tweet me anything anytime! Okay, maybe I'll update tomorrow. Depends on you and your reviews! Okay that's for reading! Bye~**

**xoxoxMel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for all who read, reviewed, and alerted the story! It means a lot! Okay, don't have much to say so let's get to the story! (:**

* * *

><p><span>Spencer's POV: <span>Hanna and I pulled into the Montgomery's driveway. I saw my parent's, Melissa's, Emily's Mom's and Hanna's Mom's cars were already there. We were last to arrive and ten minutes late. I unbuckled my seat belt and looked at Hanna as she was unbuckling hers.

"Han, please don't tell the Emily or Aria about what happened. I'd prefer that it would stay between us." I said. Sure, Aria and Emily were my best friends too, and I trusted them with my life. I just didn't feel like reliving the whole incident over again. It still made me feel sick to think about it.

"Of course, Spence. I promise it'll be out little secret." She smiled a little and I returned to the gesture.

"Thanks Hanna." I lean over and gave her a hug.

"Anytime," we parted from the hug. "Okay, let's get inside. I don't want to miss dinner, you know how amazing Mrs. Montgomery's potato salad is."

I laughed as I hopped out of the car and followed Hanna to the front door. We knocked and almost immediately the door was opened and we were greeted by Aria.

"There you two are! Everyone's worried. You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago. What happened?" Aria asked concerned, stepping out of the way to let us into her house. Hanna and I exchanged glances, unsure of what to say. Thankfully Hanna took this one.

"Uh, we stopped for gas," Hanna lied smoothly.

Aria shrugged, "Okay." She walked into the living room where everyone else was at. I looked over at Hanna and mouthed a quick thank you and she nodded with a smile. We followed Aria into the living room. I noticed Emily was sitting on the couch staring into space. My heart ached for her. Out of all of us, she's feeling the worst. I sat beside her on the couch and she looked up at me.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hi," I said, "How are you doing?"

"Not so good. I don't think I ever will be completely ok, but I think I'll be fine."

I smile a little encouragingly, wrapping my arm around her to give her a side hug. Just as we part Mrs. Montgomery enter the room from the kitchen, announcing dinner is ready.

There was 12 of us. Me, Melissa, my Mom and Dad, Hanna and her mom, Emily and her mom, and Aria, Mike, and her Mom and Dad. Aria's Mom had set up a long table in the dining room, seating five on each side and one on each end. On one side sat Melissa, then me, Hanna, Ms. Marin, and Mrs. Montgomery. On the other side sat my mom, Mrs. Fields, Emily, Aria, and Mike. On each end of the table was my dad and Aria's dad. We all quietly began eating. Not much was spoken except polite comments about how good the food was. I didn't mind. I was fine with waiting to talk about A and everything that has happened, and I'm pretty sure the other girls were too. It was a calm dinner, until my dad spoke up.

"So, are we ever going to talk about why we're all here tonight or is that more of a dessert conversation?" he questioned.

The girls and I exchanged glanced from around the table, silently asking each other who would be the first to speak. I looked to my left where Hanna was seated and she nodded to me. I looked across the table to where Aria and Emily were seated beside each other and they did the same. I took a deep breath and looked at all the adults in the room.

"It all started a few months ago, a year after Ali went missing…."

The four of us took turns explaining everything, each telling our sides of the story. We each tried to talk for Emily as much as we could, since we knew this was a hard thing to talk about for her. No one said anything, just the four of us. I'm glad they didn't interrupt us. I don't think I'd have the courage to start up again if I was stopped. It was hard since there was so much to explain and we had explain many things that were secrets. I tried to explain the parts with Wren as fast as I could since it wasn't exactly my family's favorite topic. I think it was especially awkward for Aria, since most of it had to do with Ezra. I glanced at her parents while she was talking. Every time his name was brought up they would glance down at their half finished plates. We had to talk about so much. A sneaking into our houses, writing on my mirror. A threatening us with secrets about ourselves and our families. We had to explain what happened at Mona's party when Hanna got hit because she knew too much. How A had sent us videos. Videos Ian had taken of Ali and other girls. We had to explain that A had been the one to kidnap Dr. Sullivan and she had manipulated us into doing things just so we could keep her alive. Hanna had to ruin her dads wedding, I had to break up with Toby, and Aria had to get Jackie in trouble for plagiarizing a paper. Emily was taken to a barn where supposedly Dr. Sullivan was. When we got there, Emily was passed out. When she woke up there was a shovel we found with coordinates to where we could have found Dr. Sullivan. But it was a set up, making us look like the criminals. We explained everything after that, until we got to Friday, the night of the Masquerade. How I went back to the hotel with Mona only to find out it was her the whole time. She tried to kill to me and ended up falling off a cliff herself. After she was found alive she was taken to a mental institute. Then we got to Emily's house and I think everyone knows what happened from the there.

The four of us let out a breath. Everyone was silent for a moment. I'm glad I got it over with but I'm nervous about what everyone will say. I looked over at Melissa. I decided to leave out the part about Melissa in the video and I think she was grateful for it. Ms. Marin was the first to talk.

"So was Mona the one who sent that police report to us?" she asked Hanna.

"Yeah, it was." She said softly.

"And was it Mona who sent us those notes?" Mrs. Montgomery asked facing Aria.

"Yeah, she knew everything. I don't know how but she did." Aria answered.

"How could one person do all of those things?" Mrs. Fields said to no in particular.

"Well that's the thing. We don't know if she was alone in this. While we were in the car, she said something about an A-Team." I said.

"Well let's hope that now that Mona's gone, no one will bother you." My mom said.

I nodded. By now we were all finished eating and it was almost 7. Wow, we've been talking for like 3 hours! Our Mom's started cleaning up and my and Aria's dad along with Mike went to watch some sports thing in the living room. That left all four of us to talk.

"So Hanna," Aria started, "Have you told Caleb about everything?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he took it better than I thought. But if you think he hated Mona before, you should see him now."

I chuckled, and a small smile was forming on Emily's face. It wasn't much but I can imagine it's the first time she smiled since that night.

"What about you Spence? Have you talked to Toby?" Aria asked

I nodded. "Yeah, I told him about everything."

"How'd he take it?" Emily asked.

"Good. It was hard, you know talking about the break up. And Wren." I looked over at Hanna as I said the last part.

"How'd he take _that?"_ Aria asked again.

"Well it was hard to talk about, but I told him I loved him and not Wren."

"Awww!" Hanna and Aria chorused and Emily managed another small smile.

"So have you had to talk to Wren, made it clear that its over?" Aria questioned.

I sighed. _Geez, Aria and her questions. _

I looked over to Hanna again and she was looking at me expectantly.

"No, but I will. Maybe tomorrow."

Hanna smiled at me and I nodded at her.

We talked for a little while until our parents came back into the room announcing we'd be going back home. Hanna asked if I wanted a ride with her, but I told her I wanted to ride with Melissa.

The ride home was full of comfortable silence. Until she spoke up.

"Thank you," she began, "for not bringing up the videos."

I looked over at her. "Of course. I mean you said yourself it didn't mean anything and I didn't want to cause trouble over nothing."

She nodded. The rest of ride home was silent and by the time we got home it was almost 8. It was Sunday and I had finished my homework last night so I really had nothing to do and I wasn't tired. Then I realized I was supposed to call Toby. I groaned. I didn't want to have to tell him about Wren, I knew he was going to ask about. I'm just going to talk to him tomorrow. I thought it'd be easy until he called me. I decided to let it go to voicemail. Then he texted me.

_Everything ok? Call me when you can._

I sighed. I turned off my phone for the night. It was nearing 9 so I decided to try to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day (Still Spencer's POV)<strong>

School was horrible. Throughout the day no one talked to the girls and I. They just stared. And it wasn't like the time after Ian's 'disappearance' where everyone hated us. Everyone looked at us with sympathy. Almost the whole school knew Mona had attacked me. And everything knew about Maya. It sucked. And throughout the whole day I couldn't concentrate. I felt guilty about Toby. When I turned my phone on again at lunch I had 5 missed calls from him and several texts. Hanna and me were the first ones at our lunch table so she noticed when I looked at my phone sadly.

"Spence, you're going to have to face him eventually." She said.

"I know, but I don't know what to tell him." I explained.

"Tell him the truth." She said as Aria and Emily sat down across from us.

"Tell who the truth?" Aria asked curiously.

"Wren," Hanna said quickly, "she doesn't know what to say when she goes to talk to him later."

Aria and Emily believed her, thankfully.

I spent the rest of the day thinking of when I would talk to Toby. I planned on telling him tonight so I could also apologize for not calling him last night. But when I walked out of school this afternoon, Toby was there leaning against his truck. _Crap. _I wasn't ready to face him yet. I tried to walk in the other direction before he could spot me but It was too late. He saw me.

"Spencer!" he shouted. He caught up to me, spinning me around to face him. I stared at the ground, not willing to look him in the eye. I couldn't tell him now, not in the school parking lot.

"Spencer, what's wrong? You didn't call be last night and have been ignoring me since." He questioned.

"Nothing's wrong." I lied quietly.

He loosened his grip on my hand.

"What happened when you went to see Wren yesterday?" he asked softly.

This time I looked up at him. His eyes were cold, not the normal loving ones I was used to.

"Toby, I have to get home." I said after a while.

"Spencer," he pleaded.

"I'll call you. I promise." I said and turned and walked to my car, not daring to look back,

Hanna's POV: I walked out of the school after saying goodbye to Caleb. Usually he would come to my house after school and we'd do 'homework' but he's spending the afternoon with his mom. I headed to my car until I felt someone grab my harm. I gasped and was about scream when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hanna," it said firmly.

I turned around I was facing Toby.

"Toby?" I asked.

Instead of saying hi like a normal person, he went straight to the point. "What's going on with Spencer?" he questioned.

I turned and walked to my car as he followed. "I don't know what you're talking about." I played dumb.

"I know she went to see Wren yesterday." He said, making me stop in my tracks. I turned to face him, expecting to see him angry. Instead I was surprised to see hurt in his eyes. "She was supposed to call me last night, to tell me how everything went but never did. I'm worried."

I sighed, feeling really guilty. I could tell by his voice he was scared that Spencer was still with Wren, that she was cheating. But I promised Spencer I wouldn't say anything. "I don't know anything," I said softly.

He wasn't buying it. I couldn't look him the eyes. "Hanna, I know you're lying. You're her best friend. She must've told you."

After a while, I nodded slowly. "Yeah she told me." I said quietly and his eye brows rose. I could see hope in his eyes now, but it disappeared when I told him I couldn't tell him anything.

He nodded slowly. Hurt and pain was evident in his face and eyes and voice. I felt terrible.

"Okay, thanks anyway Hanna." He said as he turned to walk away.

I watched him as he walked away, but my stupid conscious didn't let him get so far. "Toby, wait!"

He stopped and turned around slowly, looking at me expectantly.

"W-Wren," he raised his eyebrows at me. "Wren…. Did something." For some reason I couldn't say it. I knew if I did, it'd hurt him. But I couldn't tell what would hurt him more, knowing what Wren did or not knowing.

"_Something?" _ He asked, walking back up to me. "Hanna you have to tell me what he did." He pleaded. I stared at him, debating what to do. "_Please."_

I sighed, "Wren kissed her."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So what's Toby's reaction going to be? Let me know in a review or tweet me with my user name RandomRandoms14 with #TobysReaction <strong>

**Also let me know what you thought of the chapter in general! I love hearing your thoughts so review or tweet me! Okay thanks! I'll be updating soon!**

**xoxoxMel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Its been a while but here is chapter 7! I hope you like it! Don't forget to review! (:**

* * *

><p><span>Hanna's POV: <span> "Wren kissed her."

As soon as I said it, I wish I hadn't. The first emotion on his face was pain. I felt terrible for telling him, but at the same time I knew he need to know.

"He kissed her?" Toby asked.

I nodded. "But she didn't kiss back. She pushed him away actually."

All of the sudden any evidence of hurt left his face and was replaced with anger. Before I could even process it, he was already walking away across the parking lot to his car. I quickly followed.

"Toby, wait. Where are you going?"

Toby opened the door to his door and got in. "Rosewood Hospital, I have to make a few things clear."

"Alright then I'm going with you." I told him walking over to the passenger side and getting in.

"What? Why?" he asked confused.

"To make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Toby's POV:  As soon as I found out Wren kissed Spencer I was beyond mad.

"Do you know exactly what happened? Did he kiss her before she got the chance to tell him about us?" I asked. We were nearly at the hospital now.

"All I know is that she told him you two were together and that she didn't have feelings for him and then he kissed." She said.

I looked over at her. She wasn't facing me so she wasn't telling the truth.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

She looked over at me and sighed. "He said you don't deserve Spencer and that she should be with someone like him." She said softly.

I turned and faced the road again. "He's right. I don't deserve her."

"Toby… that's not true."

"No, it is. She deserves to be with someone who can take care of her, like a lawyer or a doctor."

"No Toby. Spencer deserves someone who loves her and cares for her. Someone who'd do anything for her, and that's you."

I sighed. We pulled into the Visitor Parking lot of the hospital. When we parked I turned to Hanna.

"Thanks Hanna."

She smiled. "No problem."

Spencer's POV: I've been home for 15 minutes now, trying to do my homework but I could not concentrate. I feel so bad for hurting Toby. The guilt is killing me. Just as I was about to grab my cell phone to call him, it started ringing. I picked it up expecting it to be Toby, it was Aria.

"Hey." I say as I answer.

"Hey, Spence. Where are you now?" she asked.

"Umm, in my room. Why?"

"I thought you were supposed to be talking to Wren right now?" she questioned.

_Crap. _"Oh I guess I forgot."

"Well, anyway. While I was heading to my car in the parking lot, I saw Hanna get into Toby's truck."

"What? Why?"

"Yeah that's what I thought. So I followed them and guess where they ended up."

"Where?" I asked eagerly. _Where the hell would the two of them go, __together? _

"Rosewood Hospital." She said.

"What?" Did Hanna tell him Wren kissed me?

"Do you have any idea why the two of them would need to come here?" she asked.

"To talk you Wren." I said in a _duh _voice.

"Yeah, what about? I thought you were going to do that."

I sighed. "Yeah, I kind of already did. Yesterday afternoon."

"What? How come you didn't tell us? What happened?" she asked curiously.

I explained to her how Hanna picked me up and took me to the hospital. I told her about my conversation with Wren and how he kissed me and how I made Hanna swear not to tell. I also told her about when I talked to Toby today.

"Hanna must have told him what happened and that's why they're at the hospital." I say.

"Wow. Do you want me to go inside and follow them inside?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I'll you there because I'm on my way."

Hanna's POV: Toby and I walked into the lobby and to our luck, Wren was standing right at the front desk. I followed Toby over to him.

"Can we talk?" Toby said to him. Wren looked up at us from where he was doing paper work. He was shocked and I swear I saw him gulp. I smirked. And Toby was at least a head taller than him.

"Well, I don't think this-" Wren started.

"Now." Toby stated. "It's about Spencer."

Wren sighed and turned away from his papers, "What about Spencer?"

"We know you kissed her," Toby started, "the other day when she came to talk you."

"You don't deserve her." Wren said. "You're not right for her."

"He's more right for her than you are." I shouted, "He loves her, and cares for her. More than you'll ever be able too."

Spencer's POV: I walked into Rosewood Hospital and immediately spotted Hanna and Toby. They were talking to Wren, but where was Aria? That's when I heard someone silently calling my name. I turned and say Aria in one of the chairs in the waiting room, hiding behind a magazine. I hurried over and sat beside her, grabbing a magazine for myself.

"Hey, what have I missed?" I asked.

"Nothing really, they've just been yelling at each other." She says.

"What have they said?"

"Things like 'I'm better for her' and stuff like that." She explains.

I sigh, at least no one's hit each other. Hopefully Wren will leave me alone after this.

I turn to Aria. "Thanks for calling me and telling me about this."

She shrugged, "We're team Sparia." She smiled and laughed. I turned my attention back to Toby and Wren, I could barely make out what they were saying.

"What's a carpenter to a doctor anyway? You'll never be able to take care of her anyway." Wren said.

"You're just mad that she loves me and not you." Toby fired back.

I saw complete anger spread across Wren's face. Something I've never seen before.

"Oh no," I whispered.

But before I could do anything, a punch was thrown and Toby hit the floor.

"Toby!" I shouted as I ran over to him and I heard Aria gasp and she followed me.

I knelt down beside him. His hand covered his nose, where Wren had hit him and he wasn't unconscious.

"Get out of here," Hanna screamed at Wren, "or you'll be the next one with the bloody nose."

I heard him walk off. I didn't see Wren's expression, I was to busy worrying about my bruised boyfriend.

"Toby are you okay?" I ask softly.

He nodded slightly, "I'm fine, my nose hurts a little though," I laugh slightly at his sarcasm. I look up to where Aria and Hanna are standing. "Can one of you get a nurse to get him cleaned up?"

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later Toby and I were walking in the parking lot to my car. Luckily Toby hadn't broken any thing and the bruise should be gone in a day. Aria and Hanna left in Aria's car.<p>

"I'm sorry you got hurt, it's my fault." I say taking his hand in mine.

"Spence, it's okay. Really it's not that bad. You give him to much credit. He's not that strong and he barely made a dent."

I smile, "Yeah your right." He walked me over the my car and opened the door for me. I hopped in the driver's seat. "Its only 5, do you want to come over. I'll only be doing homework but I'd like your company." I ask.

"I'd love to, but your parents…?"

"Won't even be home, just Melissa."

He gave me a confused look.

"She knows about us, and shes fine with it." I explain.

"But I thought you two didn't get a long?"

"We called a truce. I think we were both tired of fighting." I tell him and he nods. "So you'll come over?" He nods shutting my door. He kissed my head through the window and walks off toward his truck.

_When did I become so lucky?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know this chapter sucked, but I'd still like to know what you think by reviewing! I tried having a Wren and Toby confrontation but I'm not very good at writing them but I tried! Anyway, up next, Spencer's Parents? What will they think about the relationship! Feel free to give me ideas and suggestions in reviews! Till next time!<strong>

**xxxxxMelody**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I know it has been forever since I updated, but I'm finally getting to it! Also thank you so much to everyone who had reviewed, favorite the story or alerted it and also thank you to everyone who has author fave/alerted me! It means so much and I love hearing from you. Its always fun to see what people think and also having conversations about Pretty Little Liars! If you ever want to talk to me about the show or really anything, you can find me on twitter (atsign)RandomRandoms14 (same username) or on tumblr www(.)randomrandoms14-melody(.)tumblr(.)com . And also on youtube under RandomRandoms14. I make vids of PLL and well as others. So feel free to tweet or PM me so we can fangirl over pll together haha! (: Alright onto the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Spencer's POV: <span> Toby and I drove back to my house in our separate cars. Before we left each other at the hospital, he offered to bring us back take out, giving me time to get home and talk to Melissa before got there. When I walked in to my, she was sitting on the sofa reading some book.

"Hey," I greeted her, setting my bag on the counter.

"Hey, where were you? You ran out of here so fast I didn't get to ask where you were going." She asked, looking up from her book.

"Oh, um just went to check on Emily." I lied through my teeth.

"Oh, how is she?"

"She's the same." I really hadn't seen her since lunch earlier today, but I made a note to self in my head to call her later.

Melissa nodded, "I can imagine it's been hardest on her."

I nodded in agreement. "So um, just to let you know Toby's on his way over. He's bring us back dinner."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it to mom and dad. I've had enough drama for one day."

"I won't say anything," she promised with a small smile, "and what do you mean _drama_?"

Before I could answer, there was a soft knocking on the door. "I'll tell you later," I told her as I made my way to the door. I opened it and there was Toby, with our food in one hand.

"Hey, come on in," I said, giving him room to walk in. I shut the door as he put the bag of food on the table.

"Hey Melissa," he greeted my older sister with a small smile.

"Hey," she said back," I'm going to go out in the barn and leave you two alone." She smiled and winked at me before leaving.

I turned back to Toby, who was taking out the Chinese food from the take out bag.

"It's so weird to see you two getting a long." He says, with a chuckle.

"Oh, I know, but I'm glad we are." I took a seat at the counter and watched him finish taking all the food out.

"Your dinner is served," he said, handing me my food with a mock-fancy tone.

I giggled as he took a seat beside me. We talked for a while, while we ate. When we finished I brought down my homework that I was working on earlier before Aria called. We were seated on the couch. I was almost finished with my math, when I looked up at Toby who was looking back at me.

"What?" I laughed. "What are you looking at?"

"You." He answered simply.

"What's so great about me?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Your just pretty I guess."

I smiled. Every time he has called me pretty, it sends butterflies in my stomach. I've dated other boys who have called me pretty, but when Toby says it, it's different. Like he means it.

"I love you, you know that?" I tell him.

"Well, that's good, because I love you too." He says leaning in to me, "More than anything in the world."

He presses his lips against mine and I kiss him back. His hands move to my waist and pull me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss. Before I know it, it's turned into a full make out session, my homework totally forgotten and tossed on the floor. We never break apart, except when the need for oxygen becomes a problem. Every second of the kiss becomes more heated and passionate.

I'm about to move my hands down to the buttons of his shirt, when I'm interrupted by something.

I heard someone clear there throat a few feet away.

Toby and I instantly pull apart, and face the source of the interruption.

All together my heart almost stops.

Right in front of us are my parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay! I know this is completely short but I promise the next one will be much longer, since it will have to do with her parents and seeing there reaction. Now I have to ask your opinion, what do you think her parents will say or do? They just walked in on there daughter making out with a boy that have never liked. I would love any suggestions you have for the next chapter or ones in the future! Or you can tweet me or talk to me on tumblr! See ya!<strong>

**xxxxMelody**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: It's time for Chapter Niiinnnee! (: You know y'all excited for PLL in 5. Freaking. Days!**

**Sorry, I'm really hyper right now. I just watched Hairspray and I'm singing all the songs at the top of my lungs and I had a some ice cream and earlier a Frost from Wendy's, so I'm pretty happy! **

**Okay, sorry for wasting a bunch of time rambling, here's the next Chap!**

* * *

><p><span>Spencer's POV:<span>

"And now my dad wants us all to spend more time together. He wants us to start acting like a regular family." Hanna whined. It was lunch and Hanna was complaining about her dad. After all that happened Friday night, her dad feels bad about it and everything that happened between them. And let's not forget about what Kate did. "I mean, can you believe him? He thinks dinner at a fancy restaurant is going to make up for everything." Hanna continued, rolling her eyes.

"Han, your dad is just trying to reach out to you. Who knows, maybe things will start to go back to normal." I say, trying to make her feel better.

"Nothing will ever be normal," Aria mumbled. She was sitting across from me, next to Emily, who across from Hanna, who was next to me.

I sighed, "So Em, how have you been feeling?"

The three of us turned our attention to our sullen friend. It was Tuesday and she's been joining in on the conversation more, but anyone could tell she's still upset. She was currently stabbing at the pieces of pasta on her plate. She looked up at us, "It's still hard, I mean it's still all anyone talks about and all that's on the news. But I'm learning to deal, even though I know it'll never really be okay."

We all gave her sympathetic looks. Hanna reached out and grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry Em."

"And if you need anything, we're here for you." I add, Hanna and Aria nodding in agreement.

Emily gave a small smile before turning to Aria. "So Aria, have you talked to Ezra yet?" She said, changing the topic.

Aria's expression noticeably dropped. "No," she looked down, "I tried calling him last night, but It went straight to voicemail. I think he's visiting his family but I hope he's not avoiding me again."

"Aria, he wouldn't. Especially since he showed up at the masquerade, even after everything. He wouldn't give up now. He loves you." I reassure her.

She smiles, "Thanks Spence." And I smile in return.

"So Spencer, how did things go with Toby last night?" Hanna asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ooh, you were with Toby last night?" Emily said, with a slight smirk.

"Man, this I have to hear." Aria added.

I looked down, and moved the lettuce in my salad around with my fork. "Guys, nothing really happened."

"Oh please, you two were all alone in your house. You can't tell me you didn't do anything." Hanna turned to Aria and Emily and whispered, "I mean have you two seen his abs?"

They all giggled and I nudged Hanna's arm.

"Ok but seriously, be honest. What happened?" Aria insisted.

I sighed. "Okay well first all we did was eat. We talked a little and-"

"Gosh, you guys are so boring!" Hanna complained.

"Okay, well will you let me finish?" I ask.

"Fine, fine. Go ahead. But it better get interesting."

I rolled my eyes and continued, "So anyway, later we were on my couch kissing…"

"Oooh, finally something good!" Hanna squealed.

"Hanna!" Emily scolded.

"Yeah, will you let her finish?" Aria says harshly.

"Yes, go ahead." Hanna says and nods at me eagerly.

"Don't get to excited, it doesn't end well." I tell them, looking down at my food again.

"Why, what happens?" Aria asks worriedly.

"Well when things started to get more…._intense…." _I drifted off.

"Come on, don't leave us hanging!" Hanna complains.

"Ohhh."

"Wow."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh my god, what did they say?" Aria questioned.

"Yeah, how did they react?" Emily asks.

"They didn't throw anything did they?" Hanna asks.

I shake my head. "No, no. Actually they took it rather well."

_The Night Before._

"Spencer, what the hell is going on?" My mother yells.

I quickly get up, off of Toby, and we both stand up. Both of my parents looked extremely angry, which is exactly the opposite of what I wanted. It's not that I was never going to tell them. I was. But I was hoping to tell them during a civil conversation over dinner. I really wasn't planning on them walking in on me and Toby when we were making out in the living room. That was not on my to-do list.

"Mom, dad, I can explain." I say stepping forward.

"Why bother, we already saw." My dad says.

"And since when were the two of you back together." Mom questions.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hastings I…" Toby starts.

"You have no right to talk! I come home and find you and my daughter..." My dad begins but I cut him short.

"Dad I swear nothing happened!" I try to reason with him.

"I thinks it's time for you to go Toby." My mother states.

"Mom…" but before I could finish, my dad had already opened the back door, motioning for Toby to leave.

"Toby I'm…" I turned to him to say something, but he interrupted me.

"It's okay, I'll talk you later." He says softly and kisses my forehead. Then he grabs his jacket and walks out of the house, my dad eyeing his every move.

As soon as the door was shut I went back to consoling my parents.

"You both have nothing to worry about! Nothing. Happened." I state.

"Spencer, you know how we feel about him! He's not good for you." My mom argues.

Then my dad adds, "and after he just left you…"

"He was doing that to protect me!" I yell.

"Protect you? All leaving did was hurt you." My dad states.

"Dad, he left you find answers. He was trying to help me. And besides, the reason he left was because of me, because _I _hurt _him." _I am face to face with my dad. "Dad I love him. And he loves me. He treats me right and is all you wanted for me." He wasn't looking me in the eyes. "Please give him a chance," I say softly, "he makes me happy."

After a moment of silence, I hear my dad exhale before turning his head to face me again. "You're right. He _does _treat you right, with respect." I begin to smile. "I give you permission to date him." He says with a small smile.

"Peter! How could you say that!" My mom screams, "he isn't right for her!"

My dad turns to face my mom. "Yes he is. I can tell by the way he looks at her, he won't hurt her." He states calmly, then turns back to me. "Spencer go to your room and get some sleep."

I smile, "Thank you so much." I give him a quick hug and run up the stairs. But I stop to listen to my parents talking.

"Are you sure he is right for her?" I hear my mother ask him.

"Yes, and you want to know why?" my father states.

"Why?"

"Because Toby looks at Spencer, the way I look at you."

I smile to myself before heading up to my room, to call Toby and tell him the good news.

_Back at Lunch_

"Yeah, right. Spence, I know your parents, they don't take that kind of news lightly." Hanna says.

"Well, there was a bit of yelling and they kicked Toby out. But after a lot of convincing, they finally excepted Toby and now I don't have to go behind their backs anymore." I couldn't hold back the smile I knew was forming on my lips.

Aria smiled too, "That's great Spence, I'm happy for you. I mean you deserve it after everything that happened yesterday."

"Wait, what happened yesterday?" Emily asked, looking from me to Aria and back.

Hanna, Aria, and I exchanged glances.

"Wait, you all know? What aren't you telling me?" Emily demanded.

"Well you know how I said I was talking to Wren yesterday?" Emily nodded.

From there I proceeded to explain to Emily, with help from Aria and Hanna here and there, what happened Sunday and yesterday. I told her about Hanna taking me to see Wren Sunday. Told her about him kissing me. Hanna talked about how she talked to Toby and felt bad and told him what happened. And how they both went to the hospital to confront Wren. Aria explained how she saw Hanna and Toby talking and followed them to the hospital, and calling me. Then the three of us explained the whole confrontation the hospital, all the way up to Toby getting punched.

"Wow! And how come no one thought to clue me in on this?" Emily questioned.

"Come on, Em. We know what you're dealing with, and we didn't want to add any more concern to your list." Aria said.

"Well thank you, but I'd still like to be there for my friends." Emily stated and we nodded. "Man, I feel like you had all the fun with out me."

We laughed. "Don't worry Em, next time there's a fight between a British doctor ex-boyfriend versus an angry, carpenter current boyfriend, we'll call you." Hanna said, causing us all to laugh again.

"Yeah, we're a package deal. All in it together." Aria said.

I smiled, looking at each of my three best friends. Happy that, even after everything with Mona, Maya, and everything else, we all still have these moments where we're just normal friends. And these are the moments that I live for.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Tada! Hopefully you liked this one, and that I did a good job with the parents. I had a lot of fun writing it and its one of my favorites.<strong>

**_IMPORTANT_: okay, I need your help! Please give me suggestions for the next chapter and chapters in the future! I can't think of any more situations for Spoby. I already did Wren and the parents! So its your job to help me think of more! Any suggestions would be amazing! So don't forget to review and also you could tweet me or find me on the tumblr! I think I gave out all my user name stuff in the previous chapter!**

**Okay thanks, see ya next time!**

**xxxMelody**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Alright don't hate me! I know it's been forever since I updated this story! It's just I didn't have much inspiration for more chapters and ran out of ideas. I'm deciding to wrap this up with a solid ten chapters, since the show is back on. If you ever want to be to do one shots on what happened for each of the girls over the summer or how Aria told Ezra about A (since I never got to it in this fic) let me know! Also be sure to check out my other fanfic (SPOBY) titled Moving on & Letting Go! Ok, let's wrap this up!**

* * *

><p><span>Spencer's POV:<span>

It was the middle of summer. I was lounging on a couch in Toby's loft. I smiled taking in everything. He had bought the loft towards the end of May. It was right about the new coffee shop _The Brew _and he gets a discount on the bills since he renovated the place. It was the perfect size. It wasn't to big since it was just him living there. When you walked in you immediately came into a living room which led into an attached kitchen. The living room had an L-shaped couch with a coffee table in front of it. Across from the coffee table was a moderate sized TV. In the kitchen there was a small counter, surrounded by the main kitchen necessities; a stove, microwave, dishwasher, fridge, sink, and cabinets. There was also a small table with two chairs on each end. Next to the living room there were two doors, one that led to Toby's bedroom and another that led to the bathroom, which was also connected to Toby's room.

Right now I was currently reading a magazine, waiting for Toby to come back from the restroom. It was a ongoing routine for us during the summer. I would come over after my courses at Hollis and after he got home from work, and we would spend the afternoon together. Some days I would meet up with Hanna and Aria, Emily was in Haiti for the summer, but most days were spent with me and Toby curled up in each other's arms watching TV. A lot of the time I spent the night, my alibi being that I was with Aria or Hanna, which worked out because I was often their alibi when they were with Caleb and Ezra. The three of us were happy spending most of the summer without boyfriends, but we all still felt for Emily, who was still mourning the loss of Maya, and was spending her summer building houses in Haiti.

I looked up when I saw Toby emerge from the bathroom, he looked annoyed. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I sat up and watched him walk over to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my eyes never leaving him.

He didn't turn around, as he looked through his fridge. "The plumbing is broken, which means I won't be able to have running water until I get it fixed." He explained.

I sighed, turning back around. I smirked, settling back into the couch, flipping my magazine back open, "You know, if you need a place to shower, you're always welcome at my house."

I didn't even have to look to know he was standing behind me now. He leaned over me, planting a kiss on my head. A shiver went through my spine, feeling his breath in my ear. "I'm might actually take you up on that." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled at his choice of words, remembering the night at the motel and how he kissed me the morning after. I watched as Toby made his way over to sit next to me, opening his arms. I immediately fell into them, leaning my head on his chest.

"You're still coming over for dinner Friday night, aren't you?" I asked.

My parents had been suggesting having Toby over every few weeks in order for them to get to know him better. It made me happy to know my parents were making an effort to accept Toby. My dad was much more okay with him than my mom, but I could tell she was becoming more ok with me and Toby together. I could tell Toby was happy with them being okay with our relationship.

I felt his breath on my neck as he spoke, "Of course." He played with my hair with his right hand, while my hands played with his left. "Do you want to spend the night? You can borrow one of my shirts again."

I could tell he was smiling, which made mine widen. "How long is it going to be before I have your whole wardrobe?"

He chuckled, "I don't mind. You look better in my shirts than I do."

I sat up and we were face to face. "I think you look better without them."

He smiles and leans in, kissing me. I smile into the kiss before moving my hands to cup my face. His arms circled around my waist, pulling me closer to him, if that were even possible. We continued this for a few minutes before air became all too important. I settled back down next to him, the position we were in previously.

I smiled to myself, kissing his chest lightly. He squeezed my arm lovingly. I was so happy I could finally be around Toby without having to worry about something going wrong. I had been A free for three months now and I was enjoying it. Things slowly went back to normal, or as normal as it will ever be in Rosewood. I was finally happy with my life. I was about to start my senior year in a month. My family was okay, though Melissa had lost her baby in June, everyone was getting along. My friends and I were able to _really _hang out, which means it didn't involve any murder investigations. The best part of it all was my amazing boyfriend, who stuck with me through it all, even when we weren't dating. He was still there for me, whether I knew it or not. I closed my eyes, letting myself enjoy this moment. Toby and I. I finally had my happy ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Or so she thinks! Little does she know what's to come Labor Day weekend! Okay I know the ending was totally cliché but I had to end it somehow! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it! I'm sad that its over but if you enjoyed this and love Spoby, check out my other story Moving On &amp; Letting Go! For those of you who have read it, expect and update in the next two days. I might do another double header! Alright please review and let me know what you want to see in future one shots! I can do what happens between episodes that are currently on and extended scenes! I can't wait to see the Spoby coming up! There's been so little of it this season, but hopefully the wait will pay off this week! Alright, well that's it! See you soon! xxxMelody<strong>


End file.
